


Puppet Show

by SCUBACatwoman



Series: Ego Birthday Fics [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Angst, Blood, How Do I Tag, M/M, Oops, Puppets, how do i tag without giving too much away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27255808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCUBACatwoman/pseuds/SCUBACatwoman
Summary: L̵̼̆ë̸̘́t̶̝͒'̴̗͋s̷̩̾ ̸̩͂n̷̼͛o̴̱͑t̵̐͜ ̴̛͓f̸̣̚o̴̳͝r̸̦̒g̸̮̓ḙ̵̓t̴̝͘ ̴̺̀t̶̼̀h̸͚̓a̴̹͌t̵̺͆ ̶̢̇i̴̞̚t̸̜̃ ̷̪̽i̴͈͒s̵̈͜ ̶̺͝ā̷̲l̸͙̅s̶͙͒ŏ̷̰ ̷̙̇ô̴̪ů̷̩r̵̹̅ ̶̤̾f̶̥̓â̸̝v̸̩͆o̶̹͆ȓ̵̡i̵̬̽ţ̵ė̴͔ ̴͙p̵̟̈u̷͍̽p̵̰̈́p̵̊ͅe̸͚̾t̶̘'̵̪͂š̵͓ ̸͙̈b̸̓͜ȋ̶̧ṟ̸̊ẗ̴̝ḣ̶͎d̸̰̎a̷͕͗y̷̗͋ ̵͇̃t̶͛͜o̸̻̕d̴̨͠a̵̪̋y̷̥̏.̴̖̾
Relationships: Chase Brody/Henrik von Schneeplestein
Series: Ego Birthday Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924360
Kudos: 7





	Puppet Show

Jameson walks over to where Henrik and Chase are lounging together on the sofa.  _ Hello, could you do me a favor? _ He signs. _ I’ve been working on a new show, and I need you to tell me if it looks alright _ .

Henrik and Chase look at each other and shrug.

“Sure!” Chase says, bouncing up.

They follow Jameson to his theatre room, which is empty, save a miniature stage in the front. Chase and Henrik make themselves comfortable on the floor in front of the stage, while Jameson ducks behind the curtains.

The show seems to run smoothly, until Jameson suddenly freezes and drops his puppets. He appears to scream silently in anger, and then his head drops down.

Henrik and Chase stare in horror at their friend. Static covers his eyes and strings are wrapped around his wrists. Blood drips from a gash in his throat. He marches towards them, grinning. They turn and scramble away from their friend. Chase spins around when he realizes Henrik is no longer behind him and sees Jameson yank Henrik off his feet. He curses when he hits the ground, and kicks out at Jameson, but Jameson’s grip is unfaltering. Henrik yelps when Jameson grabs his hair and pulls back his head to expose his throat. His eyes lock with Chase’s, and he gasps out, “run.” Chase spins back around and runs.

Static fills the air, and then Anti glitches into the room beside Jameson and hands him a knife.

“Ǵ̷̢̘͈̗̈́̆ǒ̴̼͇͕̝̂̕̕o̵̡̻̺̤͊͐d̵͓̝́̽̐ ̸͉͍̃̌̆͘j̸͙̆ŏ̴̫̰͎͔̄b̴̧͚̩̹̿̎͘,̴̫͒͛̈́̃ ̸̡͈̭̾p̵̨͎̀ú̵͎̇͝p̴̡̈́̓ṗ̷̙̪e̸͓͚̒t̶͖̟͚̻̍,” Anti says, and grins at Jameson.

Jameson only stares blankly ahead, still gripping Henrik’s hair.

“S̸̢̳̙̺͎̉a̷̢̖̳̣̭͑̑͛̓͜͝͝ỷ̶̼͙̈́̋́͛̋ ̸̜̼͗̉g̸̡̪͇̩̦͉͚̙̒̐̄͆̅̓̋ȯ̶̧̮̃̂̅͜͝o̴̱̖̲̮̓̆̈̈̕͠d̵͖͚̱̽b̴̦̻̫̮̝̼̞̘̏̓͆̈́͐̚ÿ̴̧̧̝̩̦̜̩́̇͛̉̈͆ͅę̴̟͍͇̦͆̓̌̒̋͌͝,” he whispers, and Jameson pulls the knife across Henrik’s neck. His body slumps to the floor.

Anti snaps his fingers, and new strings wrap around Henrik, lifting his body up. He peers into Henrik’s eyes, and sees only static.

“J̸̨̼̱̮̈́̒͠u̷̘͔̭̩͉͑ͅṣ̷̛͔͓͊̓́̎̐ţ̷͓̻̝̼̘̔̆͠ ̵̯̺̹̣̟̖͚͋̑̂m̷̭̠̓͋̋͑̅̒͠y̸̨̭͍̝̣͎̏͝ ̵̰̇̕͘̚p̸̡͉̥̩̪͉͕̜̚͝u̵̧̺̝͍̲̮͋̏̋̓p̸̜̹͙̪̣̪̖̕p̷̡̞̰̀ȇ̵̲̄ţ̴̤̜̲̐̑̇̂̒̅͘s̸͎̭̙̙͔̤̬͠,” he chuckles, and glitches away, taking Henrik and Jameson with him.

**Author's Note:**

> ngl, I wrote this a little over a month ago, so it's just been sitting and collecting dust for a while.


End file.
